Vedevdem's Airship
.]] after leaving Omsk]] and Boris.]] . This is the last photo of the ship intact. Notice the fighter jets on the sides.]] Vedevdems Airship is Vedevdem Alokin's Tsar blimp. He used it at the battle of Kazan to fight against the reigning government. History Planning When Vedevdem wanted to be the be the Czar he found an oil field and used it to get rich. He hired the finest planners and they began construction of the blimp. Construction It was constructed under The Tsar's Castle in Omsk. It carried Vedevdem's army to Kazan to engage the Czar, Nikola. Battle of Kazan During the battle it encountered Nikola's Blimp. Nikola's Blimp was larger but was unable to attack due to the aerial battle. Though Nikola had the superior army, the technology used in Vedevdem's Airship was able to hold its own against the combined might of The Army of the Czar. It was damaged when Sirob threw Ixela through the main body. When Nikola and the KGB stormed the ship Vedevdem hid. Nikola found him and tossed him out of the control cabin window. Destruction Boris fought Sirob inside of the ship and destroyed its engines when he fliped Sirob. It began to crash. Boris fell out the window and Nikola used the escape pod. It landed near the outskirts of Kazan and was blown up when the leaking helium came into contact with a single hobo fire. Nikola converted it into a stadium after Vedevdem's defeat. Shape and Size The ship is 992 feet long and 395 feet tall. It has two wings that come off the sides giving it a width of 500.65 feet. Crew The ship can fit 10000 people overall. It has 3 captains, 10 navigators, 50 engineers, and 100 servants. It can fit 105 cars and 10 tanks along with four detachable bombers. Features The airship is the single most extravagant blimp of over 750 feet long in Russia aside from Nikola's Blimp. People magazine said so. Some of the features: *'Engine': The heart of the ship and the means of movement. *'Hot tub floor': Rotors on the bottom of the ship heat up a series of hot tubs on a specific floor. *'Helm': The bridge of the ship. *'Chinatown': An ethnically diverse chinese town that the ship scooped up. *'Reading room': a room with perfect sunlight for reading. *'Nikola dartboard': a dartboard with a Nikola picture on it. *'Vault': A large hoard of jewels and treasure in the center of the ship. *'Sleep Chamber': A huge room with a ceiling of crystals and a floor that is a reflecting pool. All sleeping is to be done here as opposed to at the helm. *'Meditation room': A room in the center of the helium filled part of the ship. It is shaped like a tower. *'Hanger': The largest room on the ship. The entire Tsar military fits in here. All vehicles of the Tsar's are also in here. *'Escape pod': A pod used in case of internal failure. It contains a grand piano and food for 100 weeks. Armor/Weapons The ship has high grade armor that makes it bulletproof. The ship has many of its own weapons which are controlled fron the helm. Some of the weapons: *'Spike': A spike on the front used to hit and impale other airships rupturing their helium bladders. *'Flamethrower': The flamethrower is a huge death by fire weapon of the bottom of the ship. It is used to destroy enemies during low swoops and to cook roadkill. *'Turrets': Turrets are the main machine guns on the ship. Manned turrets are on the wings and unmanned turrets are at the bottom of the ship as well as on the ship's back. *'Marbles of death': Gigantic orbs of steel that come from the bottom on the ship. They are dropped on enemies to destroy heavily fortified bases. *'Tesla': An antenna at the top of the ship that uses lighting to electrocute enemies. The lighting can also be used to ignite the helium and destroy the ship if push comes to shove comes to kill everyone. Abilities The ship has many Abilities used for leisure and combat. Here are some: *''Savior: The ship fires an escape pod. *Flip of death: The ship is capable of doing a full flip in the air to avoid projectiles. *Suicide: The bottom cabin of the ship can detach which will cause the helium filled portion to ignite and explode. The cabin can engage backup boosters and safely land. *Disco mode: If Vedevdem wishes, the whole ship can light up the sky with many colors on the exterior. *Life giving rain: The ship can spray water into the air and therefore make it rain. *Death giving drought: The ship can suck water from the air and use it to fill the many hot tubs. Vedevdem does this more. *To infinity and not there yet'': When the boosters are turned to full and pointed down, the ship will rise to a maximum height of 15 miles above the ground. Trivia *The airship cost the equivalent of 10000 pounds of gold to make. *The airship weighs 15000000 tons *If he had taken over Kazan, Vedevdem would have attacked Moscow and burned The Czar's Palace to the ground. Category:Nikola Category:Boris Category:Czar Category:Vedevdem Alokin